Presents and Pranks
by PJOBookWorm
Summary: When Annabeth gets an invisibility cap for her 12th birthday, she can't wait to try it out. But neither can two other people, and adventures and pranks soon fill the air.
1. Presents

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive and writing! It's been too long! I'm not sure when, but I got this idea to write a story about Annabeth's invisibility cap. I don't know when her birthday is and I've checked everywhere but no one knows for sure, so let's go with some time before the winter solstice, yeah? Uh…She's not worrying about the prophecy because… it's her birthday and everyone should be carefree around his or her birthday and the winter solstice hasn't happened yet… This is going to be a two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the PJO series or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Presents and Pranks<strong>

**Chapter One: Presents**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday, Annabeth. Use this well when you need to disappear.<em>

I stood staring at the cap in my hands, confused. It was a Yankees cap. My mother had given me a Yankees cap for my birthday. I was from San Francisco! I didn't even _like_ the Yankees! Why would she give me a Yankees cap?

But then I read the note over again, and it dawned on me. I stood, staring, my mouth wide open, shock etched on my face. My gray eyes were saucers and my jaw slowly kept inching closer to the floor. It wasn't often that someone could catch me extremely surprised, looking like one of those bug-eyed cartoon characters on television. But if someone stuck their head into the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood on the day of my twelfth birthday at two-thirty p.m., that would be the exact sight they'd see.

An invisibility cap. An _invisibility cap!_ My mother had given _me_, Annabeth Chase, an invisibility cap for my birthday! Forget the fact that it was a Yankees cap; it was still an _invisibility cap! _A cap that, when put on, enabled the wearer to become completely invisible, plus the item he or she was holding! (Which was good since there was no element of surprise if the monster you were fighting could see a knife floating in the air, slowly creeping closer to it.)

I couldn't believe my luck. I couldn't believe that Athena would give me an invisibility cap for my birthday! And it was just when I was shamefully beginning to think that she didn't care much. Now I took all those thoughts back and buried them deep, deep into my mind. I made a mental note to tell Luke that he had been wrong, all wrong about what he had said as I stared in wonder and awe at the sacred cap in my hands.

Then I remembered that I _was_ Annabeth Chase, and if someone-one of the Stoll brothers, for instance-saw me ogling and took a picture of me, I would never live it down. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and wiped the shocked look off my face. But inside, I was still jumping for joy. This was the best present I had ever gotten! I gave a long prayer of thanks to Athena before I looked back at the cap with a wide grin.

The cap seemed to be glowing, emitting a special shine. I turned the cap around slowly in my hands, feeling it, before I slowly raised it above my head and set it down over my blonde hair. In wonder, I walked over to the mirror in the cabin, my heart racing with excitement. I reached the mirror, stuck out my hand, and touched it. There I was, standing right in front of the mirror, touching it, but there was no reflection! There was no sign that anyone was there at all, standing in front of the mirror!

A wide grin broke across my face. Then I took off the cap and suddenly, there I was, standing in front of the mirror, my reflection grinning back at me. It really worked!

Suddenly, the door to the cabin opened and in walked one of my siblings, Shirley, saying, "Happy birthday Annabe-"

Shirley abruptly stopped talking when she saw me standing in front of the mirror, grinning idiotically.

"Um, Annabeth…" Shirley said, looking a little creeped out. "Are you okay? You're not turning into an Aphrodite girl, are you?" she asked, panicked.

This was enough to snap me out of my trance. I turned to Shirley and exclaimed with disgust, "Aphrodite girl? Gods, no! As if I would ever put that truckload of makeup onto my face." The only Aphrodite girl who wasn't that bad was Silena. The others, however…

Shirley laughed and said, "Good to know. Well, happy birthday, Annabeth! I'll let you get back to admiring your reflection in the mirror." And before I could drop my mouth in the horror of what she had said, Shirley disappeared from the doorway.

I shook my head and walked away from the offending mirror, twirling the invisibility cap around on my fingers. I looked at the cap, then placed it back onto my head. Looking down, I smiled again, seeing my body was gone.

_Stop acting like such a child, Annabeth! _I scolded myself. But I couldn't help it. I was like a six-year-old during Christmas who needed to try out all the new toys as soon as possible.

Glancing around the cabin excitedly, I decided to try out my cap in public. I torpedoed to the door and bounced out.

Outside, I scanned the grounds of the beautiful Camp Half-Blood. As I walked by other demigods, some turned around as if they sensed something, but most just kept going on with what they were doing, not noticing me. I strolled around the grounds, listening to snippets of conversations.

"Oh my gods, I woke up so late today! My hair was a bird's nest; I almost fainted when I saw it! My face was a mess! I spent hours fixing my hair and putting on my makeup! Do you think it looks okay?" an Aphrodite girl squealed to another Aphrodite girl. I snorted, and they turned around, looked at me, then shrugged and went back to talking.

"Hearing voices… Dreams… He's right…" Luke mumbled to himself. I wondered what he was talking about, but shrugged it off and waved to him before remembering I was invisible.

"And then we can go to the Demeter cabin and fill the pillows with dirt…" Travis Stoll said to Connor Stoll. There they were planning out another of their legendary-and annoying, even if they were funny-pranks.

Strolling around camp, I felt my gaze linger on the sword arena. I walked up to the arena and pulled out my knife. Looking down, I saw the knife was in fact invisible and smiled. Then, I started practicing, adjusting to fighting with an invisible weapon.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two young demigods walk by and stop short when they saw the dummies in the sword arena getting slashed up, but no trace of anyone in front of the dummies. They looked at each other in fear, then ran away, screaming, "INVISIBLE SPIRIT!"

I stopped practicing, shook my head, and took of my cap. Knowing things would get complicated otherwise, I walked away from the sword arena, hoping no one would actually take the two demigods very seriously.

I didn't know what compelled me to, but I found myself walking over to the lake, then sitting down and staring out at the water. As I pulled my invisibility cap off my head, a sudden burst of color flashed before my eyes: shocking sea green. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I blinked, wondering what had happened. But the thought quickly floated away from my mind, getting stored somewhere in the back of my head. And so I put my invisibility cap back on and sat in front of the lake for a while, enjoying the small breeze and the quiet.

_~Presents-Presents-Presents~_

The news about my new invisibility cap spread around the camp like wildfire, no matter how much I tried to keep it a secret. Barely a day passed when I didn't hear someone say, "Annabeth! Please, can I try your invisibility cap for just one second? I'll be your best friend!" or "Come on, Annabeth! You owe me!" or "Can I at least touch it?" or "If you don't let me use it, I'll… I'll draw on you with this marker!" (Long story involving marker fights and paper towels. Let me just say that if you give one of my friends a marker, nothing good can come out of it.)

I just kept quiet, plastered a smile on my face, and shook my head as I strolled around the grounds. The whole thing would die out sooner or later, and everyone would become interested with someone else's new rare weapon or a new camper or something like that.

"Oh, Annabeth," Shirley whined as we walked to dinner. "Why can't I try it out? Please? I'm your sibling, for gods' sakes!"

"All the more reason not to," a voice answered for me.

I turned around and saw the Stoll brothers breaking free of their line and sauntering towards us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Siblings," Connor said, "are the worst to let use your stuff. Dude, I don't trust Travis with my stuff."

"And I don't trust Connor," Travis said. "But, now, friends…"

"That's entirely different," Connor said, grinning. "Friends are friends forever."

"And since we're you're friends," Travis said, copying Connor's grin, "we should be able to-"

Rolling my eyes, I cut them off. "No."

We walked on, amused, leaving behind a protesting Connor and a whining Travis.

_~Presents-Presents-Presents~_

One day as my siblings and I came back to the Athena cabin from lunch, I knew that something was wrong as soon as I stepped into the cabin. I felt my stomach sink and I scanned the room, my eyes finally landing on my empty bedpost. I suddenly felt very, very sick.

There was nothing wrong with the fact that the bedpost was empty, except that I had left my invisibility cap on that very spot before we left for lunch!

My jaw dropped and I rushed over to my bed, reaching out my hand and touching the bedpost. The cap. It wasn't there. It was missing! I immediately dropped on all fours and looked under my bed, next to my bed, any area within a ten-foot radius of my bed, for my missing cap.

_It must be here somewhere! _I thought frantically. But after crawling around the whole cabin and coming up with nothing, I knew the cap was officially lost. Styx. Styx. Styx. Styx!

Meanwhile, my siblings just noticed what I was doing, and Shirley stepped forward, again with a look in her eyes, but this time, a worried one.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Shirley asked. "What are you looking for?"

I put my hand to my head as I slowly stood up from the ground, sighing. I turned and looked around the cabin again as I answered miserably, "I can't find my cap."

"What?" Shocked looks traveled to my siblings' faces like a wave. Of course, my siblings had been jealous at first when they heard Athena had given me an invisibility cap for my birthday. But they were my siblings, and, having gotten over their jealousy, they knew that this was bad.

"Don't worry, we'll help you look," Olivia, another one of my sisters, said. "Where do you remember leaving it last?"

Pointing at the bedpost, I sighed and said, "Over there. I searched the whole cabin."

"I was wondering why you were crawling around like a toddler," my brother Malcolm said, smirking.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

My siblings all decided to help me search for my cap and I gave a sigh of relief. Maybe someone would find the cap now and it would all be okay. Crossing my fingers, I turned back to my bed to search it again. I reached out and touched my pillow when…

THUD!

Screams.

Instinctively, I ducked down and threw my hands over my head, shielding myself from objects that were suddenly falling from the ceiling.

"Ouch!" I cried out as an object hit my arm. Books. Books were falling from the roof. (Paperback, thank goodness.) And although it didn't hurt, I couldn't help crying out a reflex reaction. And then, I felt something moving on the bed. I looked down, my eyes widening with horror, and I screamed along with the rest of my siblings, willing my face not to turn a sickly green.

It wasn't raining cats and dogs. It was raining books and spiders.

My siblings and I ducked from the objects, screaming. It was a crazy zoo in here. Risking a glance up at the ceiling, I saw that there was a big net of some sort fastened to the roof, and about one quarter of the net still held books and spiders in it.

We had to get out. "Hey! Everyone!" I shouted, my arms above my head, as I looked at my frantic siblings. "Evacuate the cabin! Now!"

My siblings took no time to obey my command, and we all ran out the door as fast as our legs could carry us. Just take my advice on this: If there's a big fire right next to you or a different extremely life-threatening situation at your school, don't calmly walk out of class like they tell you to do and patiently wait for all the students to file out of the narrow doors from the narrow halls. Seriously, RUN!

Everyone quickly ran outside, where it was sunny and definitely not raining anything. We stared silently at the falling small paperback books and creeping, crawling, creepy spiders.

After the last book fell, I turned to my frightened siblings and asked, "Is everyone okay? No one's hurt, right?" My siblings nodded.

I chewed on my lip and glanced down at the now deadly silent cabin. The only movement in the cabin was from the spiders. I shuddered, and my heart still pounded frantically, as loud as a drum.

"You all know who did this, right?" I asked.

"The Stoll brothers," my siblings chimed. They were taught well.

One last late book leapt to the ground, joining its friends, and a neon green sticky note fluttered down after it. I slowly walked into the cabin, flinching every time I came near a spider, wishing that my anti-spider bug spray wasn't at the bottom of my trunk, until I got to the sticky note. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_Surprise, surprise, Athena cabin! Keep the books; we don't care. And we know you'll be begging to keep the spiders! Thanks for your help! Bet you didn't SEE that coming!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Travis and Connor Stoll_

And slowly, I understood, and slowly, I reached out my hand and smacked my forehead. "_Di immortales. _They took the cap." Styx.

_~Presents-Presents-Presents~_

We sat in our now clean cabin (we actually did keep the books, but _not_ the spiders), mumbling to each other, ferocious looks in our eyes. It was one thing to steal my cap, another to prank my cabin, but to use my cap to prank my cabin? That. Was. Really. Serious.

"Okay, everyone," I called, raising my voice over my siblings'. "Quiet down. Obviously, we're gathered to discuss a way of payback to the Stoll brothers for the prank they did earlier this week. Did anyone come up with any ideas?"

"We could prank all the other cabins and make them think it was the Stoll brothers," Brian suggested.

It was a pretty good idea, but after considering it, I shook my head. "Let's not bring any other cabins into this," I said.

"Egg their cabin?" Andy offered.

Leave it to Andy to think of a prank like that. I shook my head. "Sorry, too unoriginal. And not very respectful to Hermes."

"What if," Emily said, "we flood their cabin with a ton of letters?"

My mouth broke into a smile as I processed the prank. Hermes was the messenger of the gods, after all, and what better way to remind the Stoll brothers than with letters?

"Oh! Or," Lucy started, "we can steal all of _their _things and put them in the sword arena."

Another great idea. Besides being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was also the god of thieves. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed on in my head and I found myself slowly grinning with an evil glint in my eyes.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>*End chapter one. * I really hope you liked it! Constructive criticism welcome! I'll post the second part soon! Review? <strong>

**And if you know me, you're probably wondering, "Where's her long author's note?" So here it is: Do you like A/N's before or after the story? I'm trying out after now. Which do you prefer?**


	2. Pranks

**Presents and Pranks**

**Chapter Two: Pranks**

* * *

><p>Giggles and shushes traveled through the air. Figures darted out from one tree to another, ducking in bushes, hiding in shadows. Everyone stayed hidden from sight, acting as if they were playing a very serious game of hide-and-go-seek.<p>

I rolled my eyes. Academics, the Athena cabin was good at. Planning, the Athena cabin was good at. Executing plans, the Athena cabin was good at. But executing plans to prank? Not as much.

"You guys know you don't have to hide, right?" I hissed. "The Hermes cabin won't be around for a good two hours."

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, we might as well have a little fun with this!"

Shaking my head, I walked over to the Hermes cabin, and taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the wide, towering door that I swore was way bigger than any other cabin door at camp. I braced myself, expecting alarms or booby traps to pop up at any minute, but it was silent and still. Eh, I guessed the Hermes cabin hadn't stolen a security system after all.

Turning around, I motioned for my siblings to follow me and hurry. Immediately, they dropped their ninja-esque identities (or more like extreme-amateur-ninja-I-don't-know-how-to-be-one-esque identities) and filed into the Hermes cabin.

I turned around to face my siblings. "Okay, you guys," I said. "This is it. Our planning better pay off."

Before I could elaborate, the door to the cabin swung open and everyone jumped. The Hermes kids couldn't be back yet! We stared at the door fearfully. In walked Katie Gardner, having the gift of the green thumb since she was the daughter of Demeter, followed by all of her siblings.

"I saw you guys walking into the cabin," Katie Gardner said. "Pranking the Stoll brothers, right? Do you need help?"

I stared at the extra people in shock, not expecting Katie to offer something like that. If anything, I'd expect a lecture. But I quickly got over my shock. Help? Yes! I guessed we weren't the only ones holding a grudge against the Stoll brothers.

I nodded. "Thanks! Okay, so you're going to divide into groups. Groups one and two will pick up the furniture and carry it to the sword arena. Group three will put letters-" I held up the bag I was carrying that was filled with envelopes "-in place of the furniture. After thirty minutes, group three and group one will switch places, then after thirty more minutes, group two and group one will switch, and so on. We have two hours. Let's hurry!"

Everyone cheered and divided into their groups, group two being the biggest, and I dropped the bag of envelopes on the ground. While my siblings and the Demeter cabin started working on their tasks, my eyes scanned the messy and crowded cabin, looking, looking… Where was my cap? Where did the Stoll brothers put it?

A thought dawned on me. Oh, gods, no. They couldn't have taken it with them and kept it with them at all times, could they? _No._ Chewing my lip nervously, I played worst-case scenarios through my mind, one coming after another, no commercials or breaks. What if they wouldn't give it back? I'd have to restrain myself from using my knife against them. What if-

"Hey, Annabeth," Malcolm said, breaking me out of my state of panic. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help?"

The cabin was already emptying out, and I started towards group three to help them replace the objects with many letters.

"Careful," Shirley smirked. "Don't step on your cap."

I immediately stopped in my tracks. Don't step on my cap? I glanced down at the floor, my heart beating hopefully. And there it was! My cap! It was lying down on the floor, in perfect condition! Breaking into a wide grin, I picked up the cap and cradled it like a baby.

"It was under a bed," Shirley explained. "Great, you two have had your reunion. Now help us!"

I smirked and placed my invisibility cap on my head, savoring the familiarity of the feel of the cap. With a big smile on my face, I sauntered over to group three, and when I got to them, I took my cap off, placed it in my back pocket, and started helping them with the envelopes.

Inside each envelope was a letter, some saying, _Payback!_, others saying, _Oh, I guess someone STOLL your things!, _and still others saying, _So much mail, not enough furniture! _I quickly scrawled one last note saying, _I raise my cap to you!_, and stuffed it into an envelope.

I picked up a pile of envelopes, walked over to a spot where a bed had once been, and let my arms drop. The envelopes spiraled down on top of one another into a messy pile, screaming to be opened.

Glancing around the cabin, I smiled, imaging the faces of the Stoll brothers when they saw the cabin. I quickly hurried my pace, aware of the time limit on hand.

_-Pranks~Pranks~Pranks-_

The room was emptier now, and in place of each piece of furniture was a big pile of envelopes. I smiled triumphantly at the success of the prank, savoring how good the Hermes cabin looked.

"Seven minutes!" Olivia hissed.

"Okay, everyone," I called out. "Great job with the prank! I'm so proud of you guys! But we have less than seven minutes and we should be scrambling out of the cabin, NOW!"

My siblings and the Demeter siblings scampered out through the door, giggling to each other, and back towards their cabins. I, however, stayed in the Hermes cabin, jamming my cap on my head and retreating to an isolated corner. There, I waited for the Hermes cabin to come back, hoping the Stoll brothers would be the first ones in.

The door creaked open and footsteps sounded the cabin. In walked a girl with brown hair-Ann. When she saw the state of the cabin, she screamed and ran out, running in circles and screaming her head off. Oh, poor, poor Ann, annoying Ann whom no one liked. People said her god parent didn't claim her because he was too embarrassed to.

So after Ann finished running around in circles and screaming, her face turned green and she fainted on the spot, leaving the door open. What a baby. I closed the door and slunk back to my corner, waiting for someone else to come in.

Mischievous laughter floated in from the other side of the door and I squatted down, recognizing the sound I had heard only too many times before. The footsteps drew nearer to the door and the door opened slowly as if taunting me. The door fully opened to reveal Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll, who were laughing and high-fiving each other.

"Wait 'til the Aphrodite cabin sees their cabin," Travis cackled.

"They'll-" Connor stopped short and his eyes widened as he glanced around the cabin. Travis followed Connor's gaze and his mouth dropped open.

"What happened in here?" Connor asked, his eyes sweeping over the room.

"What's with all the mail? Have you been writing a ton of letters to our dear old mother again? I heard that you tell her how much you miss her and you cry in your sleep every night!" Travis smirked.

Connor dropped his mouth open. "No!" Connor said indignantly. "Where did you even hear that?"

"Katie Gardner told me," Travis said.

"Tsk tsk, Connor. Believing rumors? Katie isn't even your sibling. I think there's gullible written on the ceiling," Connor said in a singsong voice. "It definitely wasn't me. What about you? Were you practicing composing letters to _her_?"

"Her? Who's her?" Travis asked, confused.

"You know who I'm talking about. _Her_!" Connor smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you psycho."

"You must be having a brain fart. Are you sure you didn't lose all your brain cells when you tripped and fell into the tree?"

"Hey! That was an accident! And you're the one who tripped me!"

"Deny it all you want, but that's not going to change the fact that you started going crazy and hugging the flowers."

"I did not! Maybe you remember so clearly because _you _were the one who hugged the flowers. Why don't we get back to finding out who moved all of our furniture and gave us mail instead?" Travis walked up to a pile of letters and picked up an envelope.

"Avoiding the subject," Connor said, but he sauntered over to Travis.

Travis held the envelope up into the light and squinted at it, and I held my breath, waiting for him to open the envelope, but he just tossed it aside. What? Open. The. Envelope.

"Now how are we supposed to sleep tonight? We don't have any beds," Travis whined.

"Actually, envelopes are more comfortable than you think," Connor replied.

"Yeah, if you want paper cuts all over you," Travis remarked, picking up another envelope. "Hey!" Travis exclaimed, perking up. "I think we can steal some beds from that place, code 472."

Code 472? Where was that? Seriously, they used codes in their own cabin? It's their cabin! Pfff, it wasn't like anyone would hear and find out how they stole everything.

"You're right!" Connor grinned. "But what are we going to do all these envelopes?"

Travis thought for a minute, and then smirked. "The Athena cabin loves reading and writing, and letters are for reading and writing…"

Connor and Travis cackled like hyenas. Hey-Wait-What? This was our prank! They couldn't prank us back with what we pranked them with! Oh, the irony. And why wouldn't they open one of the envelopes?

As if on cue, Connor stopped laughing and said, "Hey, I think there's something in here." He tore open the envelope.

Travis perked up. "Ooh, what? Money?"

Connor took out the piece of paper and read it out loud. "_Oh, I guess someone STOLL your things._"

"What?" Travis ripped the paper out of Connor's hands and read it himself. "Stoll your things? That doesn't make sense. Why would someone last-name our things?"

I hit my forehead with my hand and rolled my eyes, having forgotten that the Stoll brothers never understood the pun of their last name.

Pulling out another envelope, Connor announced, "This has a note, too."

"Gimme that!" Travis yanked the envelope from Connor's hands and read the note. "_Don't prank us. Get the MESSAGE?_ What? Message? What does that-oh." Travis nodded at all the envelopes. "Message. Haha. I get it. Ha."

"Wait, it said don't prank us?" Connor asked, leaning over Travis' shoulder and reading the note. "OH! This is a PRANK!"

Was it not obvious? It wasn't like the Hermes cabin regularly chucked out their furniture and replaced it with letters.

"What? Someone actually pranked _us_, the prank masters?" Travis whistled. "Who?"

Connor dug out another envelope and opened it. "_Maybe now you can practice your reading and writing._"

"That's the lamest mocking note I ever got," Travis remarked, pulling out another note from the pile.

I made a mental note to taunt Malcolm in his face that he had the dumbest sense of humor.

"_I raise my cap to you_?" Travis read, ending the statement in a question. "What does that even mean? These are stupid notes."

HEY! I wrote that one. Maybe it was stupid. I guessed getting back the cap did something to my brain.

"Cap?" Connor repeated, snatching the note from Travis. "Wait a second... Where's the invisibility cap?"

Connor and Travis leapt up simultaneously with equal looks of panic on their faces and rushed over to a spot where a pile of envelopes was. They pushed the envelopes to the side and cried out when all they found was floor.

"Does this mean our magnificent prized play toy is gone?" Travis moaned.

"Yes. And it means the Athena cabin pranked us back."

What Connor was hoping to make sound dramatic didn't work when Travis burst out whining, "But why did they have to take it back? It was so awesome and helped so much with pranks and made smuggling at codes 5, 472, 1085, and 208 so much easier!"

Connor smacked Travis, "Calm down." After a few seconds of silence passed, Connor burst out whining, too. "Why? Why does the Athena cabin get all the cool things? Besides, we were going to give it back... Eventually... Just after we used it a bit more."

Really, the Stoll brothers could act like such children some times. I rolled my eyes and watched as the Stoll brothers opened more envelopes.

"_So much mail, not enough furniture!_"

"_If you were wise, you'd know not to steal her things to prank her cabin._"

"_Payback!_"

"_Prank mail!_"

"_You know what they say: a picture is worth a thousand words. A thousand words are worth a piece of furniture_."

"This is depressing," Connor said, and I smirked. "Not just because they actually were able to prank us, but also because they think that their taunts are so cool and witty, but they're not. Really, you'd think the Athena cabin would be able to come up with better taunts since they're supposed to be smart."

"Apparently, not smart enough to realize which taunts are good and which taunts are bad," Travis remarked, raising his eyebrows at another note.

Offended, I dropped my mouth open and crossed my arms. The Athena cabin was smart. Way smarter than the Hermes cabin! I picked up a pile of letters and they turned invisible. Smirking evilly, I walked up to the Stoll brothers and threw the letters at them with all my might.

"Aaach!"

I repeated the process with another pile of letters, and then yet another one. The envelopes pummeled the Stoll brothers one after another, and they got up and ran out of their cabin, screaming their heads off like little girls, running past their confused siblings.

Mission accomplished. I crept out of the cabin, heading back to my own to tell my siblings what happened.

_-Pranks~Pranks~Pranks-_

Word soon spread of the prank we pulled on the Hermes cabin. Who knew people at camp gossiped _this_ much? Though I supposed that a lot of people walked by the sword arena and saw all the furniture lying innocently on the ground.

My siblings and I were sitting on the grass, watching and laughing at the Stoll brothers, who were lugging all their furniture back towards their cabin, when the brothers decided to drop their furniture and saunter over to us.

"I, for one, am impressed that you actually pranked us," Travis Stoll said to my siblings and me. "I thought all you Athena people did was read."

Travis seemed to realize that that was the wrong thing to say when several glares shot his way.

"And the prank was original, too," Connor Stoll added.

"Some of the letters were a little too original," Travis muttered.

"If you weren't readi- Uh, that busy all the time, we should team up and prank," Connor suggested.

"But we'd have to teach you a thing or two about taunting first," Travis mumbled. Oh, would he let that go?

"So, we're even now, aren't we?" Connor asked, grinning.

"Even?" I asked suspiciously. When did the term 'even' apply to the Stoll brothers? "I guess."

"Great!" Travis exclaimed. "So now that we're on best friend basis-"

Since when did that happen?"

"Can we borrow your cap?" Connor finished.

I rolled my eyes. "There is no way I'm _EVER _going to let anyone use, let alone touch, my cap again. And don't even think about stealing it again." It was _my_ cap. I was never going to let it touch another pair of hands. Not even Luke's. Not even Chiron's. Not even my siblings' (well, fine, they could touch it a little, but not use it).

"But, but," Connor whined, whimpering something to his brother that sounded suspiciously like, "How are we supposed to steal from code 756? Do you see any Easter stuff around here?"

"Awww," Travis groaned. "We can't get the supplies for the legendary prank on the Demeter cabin for forever and it'll have to be put off for at least four years!"

The Stoll brothers walked off dejectedly, but seemed to get over their moping as smiles sprouted on their faces and they ran off in a different direction, abandoning the furniture. Well, that meant our show was over. We picked ourselves up from the ground and started walking back to the Athena cabin.

I fell behind my siblings and, as if in a trance, walked towards the lake. Instead of sitting down, I slowly walked up to the lake, staring down at the water that was carefully pulsing around my shoes. I got the strangest feeling as I stood there and stared at the water, as if there was something important I had to know.

But then a voice called me back into reality. "Annabeth!"

I snapped my head up and looked at Shirley, who was venturing up to me. "Come on, let's get back to the cabin. Are you turning into a water bird?"

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I followed Shirley back to our cabin. Shirley placed her hand on the door, but before pushing it open, she turned to me, smirked, and said innocently, "Well, now that you've got your cap back, can I use it?"

As if she hadn't heard my whole spiel to the Stoll brothers. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, Shirley's laughter following me into the cabin. Where was that new item or camper I was waiting for? Oh, well. At least I could be grateful that I actually had an invisibility cap.

* * *

><p><strong>And… The End! Thanks for reviewing chapter one, by the way! So that concludes <strong>**Pranks and Presents****. Please walk out calmly in a single-file line, tips appreciated. Come back soon!**

**Cough… Yeah, so thanks for reading my story! Please review! Want an…um… an envelope filled with bad taunts? Or the Hermes cabin's furniture that the Stoll brothers still haven't picked up? Haha, I think that's for the Hermes kids to decide whether they want to give it to you or not.**

**Have you noticed that I'm cutting down on my A/N's? Anyway, have a good day!**


End file.
